seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Buggy(13th dimension)
Introduction Buggy the clown is the captain of the Buggy Pirates, and the ally of Iron Mace Alvida, as well as being a former member of the Roger pirates. after a failed fight against Nathaniel Ghede, Buggy suffers from a split personality, and also carries the personas of Burke and Hakim, his swordfighting bodyguards, and the frighteningly competent Masked Captain Lucius Cambridge. Appearance Buggy is a slim, yet muscular blue-haired man with an appearance resembling that of a clown, as to mirror his epithet. The big, red nose on his face is, in fact, his real nose. In his pirate captain attire, he dons a striped white and red shirt with short sleeves, white gloves reminiscent of the ones worn by clowns, a sash around his waist like many other pirates, and a pair of loose pants reaching to his calves, just above a pair of striped socks and pointy shoes. He also has a scarf around his neck. Hanging from his shoulders there is an orange, fur-lined captain's coat. On his head he has an orange hat with his jolly roger on it, over a bandanna with the same pattern of his shirt. Buggy changes most of his outfit when swapping to the alter ego of Lucius. He tends to wear a black longcoat and hat in this state, as well as wearing his hair in a single ponytail. He also covers his face with a white mask Personality Buggy will often feign intelligence, only to have his true incompetence revealed. Although he is not "stupid" in the traditional sense, he is prone to gross misjudgments that cost him; usually this is due to his overconfidence. His big red nose is something he is very touchy about, going so far as to destroy an entire town when a couple of kids made fun of his nose. Occasionally, he will mishear what others say as an insult about him or his nose, possibly due to paranoia. Buggy is fun loving and displays a huge fondness for parties, admiring those who are equally fun loving. He takes great joy in riding on the beliefs of others and took a great advantage of the cheering crowds of prisoners from Impel Down upon his escape, who were impressed with his history on Roger's crew, as well as his connections with Shanks. Another strange trait of Buggy's is his complete lack of fear toward swordsmen, no matter how powerful they may be, in contrast to his cowardice against other people stronger than him. This can be seen in such instances as his fight against Roronoa Zoro and Mihawk. This most likely is a trait he developed because of his Devil Fruit-based immunity to cutting attacks. Due to his battle with Nathaniel Ghede, Buggy now has several alter egos As Burke and Hakim, Buggy believes himself to be his own bodyguards. Burke and Hakim split in half to control his right and left sides respectively, and often argue among themselves. They remain quite loyal to their captain(though entirely oblivious of the fact that all three are the same person) and follow the orders Buggy gives them to the letter. Lucius Cambridge, known as the masked captain, is a much more serious and cruel compared to Buggy, and, unlike Burke and Hakim, is aware that he is an alternate personality. He is greatly embarassed by the fact that he is the same person as Buggy the Clown, and becomes angry when compared to him. Many of Buggy's faults, such as his cowardice, and miscalculations, do not apply to Lucius, making him a much more serious force to be reckoned with. Relationships Abilities and Powers Buggy While not as powerful as other former Roger pirates, Buggy is a reasonable fighter. Buggy has very high endurance and resilience, since he survived an explosion from a redirected Muggy Ball, with hardly any resulting injuries (though his Devil Fruit might have helped him somewhat), while a similar Muggy Ball severely injured Minotauros, one of the Demon Guards in Impel Down. He also possesses quite a great deal of physical strength, as he was able to lift and choke one of his underlings with just one hand, lifting a Blugori easily and slamming it into the floor (although it got up again with minimal injuries) and managed to sustain the weight of both Luffy and Jinbe while floating with the upper part of his body (though this may be attributed to his Devil Fruit abilities). If anything, Buggy can at least be seen as a formidable chemist. This was seen when he was able to create a cannon ball with enough power to destroy a town, as well as making it as small as a mothball but just as destructive. Hakim/Burke Both Burke and Hakim are skilled swordsmen, more so than Buggy, and posses significant skill at wielding Scimitar type swords and similar weapons. They possess much of their captain's incompetance, but make up for this with shear persistance, often repeatedly continuing to fight even when it is obvious they are outmatched. Despite their arguing, they tend to work together in combat, flanking an enemy from both sides to deliver simultaneous attacks of quite dangerous power. Lucius Cambridge As his alter ego, Lucius, Buggy becomes a much more dangerous threat. Lucius possess greater fighting skill, to the extent that he makes much more of the pirate's strength and endurance, and lives up to the power expected of a former Roger Pirate. Like Buggy, he uses the power of the Bara Bara no Mi, as he is aware that they share it (unlike Burke and Hakim). However, his use is more tactical than Buggy, such as seperating an arm or hand and sending it to commandeer a cannon or weapon for a flanking attack, while engaging an enemy at close quarters. He favours the use of hand cannons or powerful projectile weapons in combat. Devil Fruit Buggy accidentally consumed the Bara Bara no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit which allows him to separate his body parts and control them independent of each other, but robbed him of the ability to swim, which, according to Shanks (back when the two were still cabin boys at Roger's ship) he was excellent at. The abilities gained from this fruit also make Buggy immune to slashing, cutting and cleaving attack; any such attack just separates him into his component parts. In addition, most of his body is capable of flying through the air, with enough force to send a man flying through a wall - with the crucial exception of his feet. Even though the parts are separate, Buggy can still feel what the part feels. Also, when Buggy used Bara Bara Festival in an attempt to take down Nami, Luffy took one of the feet and tickled it, causing Buggy to break down in laughter. No matter how much of his body he separates, something also seems to act normal; e.g., his feet walking as normal while Buggy sends the rest of his body flying. Though Buggy is a strong fighter and his Devil Fruit power makes him almost invincible, he was constantly leaving himself open in the latter half of his match for Luffy due to distractions, resulting in many careless mistakes. A weakness of his fruit is that if a component part is restrained, he cannot use the component part, shown by Nami when she restrained a part of his body in their first fight with him. Because he is invulnerable to cutting attacks, he could be considered the natural enemy to even the most powerful swordsmen, as seen when he easily survived Mihawk's extremely powerful slashing ability. The major flaw of his Devil Fruit's ability is his feet. They cannot leave the floor like the rest of his body. Buggy may also, despite feeling them at all times, lose pieces of his body, without direct eye sight to guide them back to him, it is impossible, though once he can see them he can easily guide them back. Another weakness was revealed, in the form of an odd reaction to the Tamago Tamago no Mi. When the powers clashed, his seperated pieces briefly took on a life of their own, and it was the subsequent effects of this that led to Buggy develloping his split personality. However, Nathaniel Ghede, the user of the fruit, suspects this was due to a burried part of Buggy's subconcious being triggered, as his powers do not usually affect living things in this way. Weapons Blades Scimitar Muggy Balls Hand-Cannons History Major Battles Trivia Category:Pirate Category:13th madman Category:13th dimension